To Tame A Captain
by mistyfur
Summary: After months of waiting Chakotay finally traps the Captain. Sequel to The Proper Care of a First Officer.


Disclaimers: Not Mine, just going to play with them for a while.

AN: This is the Sequel to "The Proper Care of A First Officer", which means it's set in the AU of the episode "Living Witness". This is not the usual Janeway and Chakotay love story, the charcaters are lot darker and no that nice. This sequel a lot waffier than the first story but the language content is a little stronger. You don't need to read the first story in order to read this one but it might help you understand Chakotay's quest. ;)

I've toned down and edit this story to be able to post it on if you would like to read the full MA version, please go to my home page. This is a lot more risque than any of my other stories and so much so that it even surprised me at times.

So, you've been warned...

There's still time torun away...

But if you'rescrolling down...

Enjoy! ;)

Mistyfur

* * *

It was over. 

After almost two years of constant battles won, enemies destroyed, hidden deceptions and ruling with a cruel iron fist, only to be defeated by a tiny bite of an insect. The senior officers of the Warship Voyager had voted to leave behind the Captain and First Officer on the backward planet that had sealed their fate, while they would continue home without a backward glance. A new regime had started as the two officer lay in a coma, unaware of the coming betrayal.

Instead of waking up on one of those uncomfortable beds in Sickbay, they had woken up to find themselves idyllic paradise, flat on their backs on the ground wearing their stained uniforms. They had been stripped of rank as a final insult from the crew, but the leader of the mutiny had been generous enough to leave them with a half charged phaser, a broken down shelter, a few rations and their personal belongs.

"Captain Paris to Janeway."

Janeway snarled into her comm badge," Paris, when I get a hold of you, I'll make you pay for days for this stupidity."

"Tsk, tsk," Paris scolded in a mocking voice. "Is that any way to talk to Voyager's new Captain?"

"Go to hell, Paris. You'll never be her Captain."

"Really? Let's look at the facts. You're stuck on a backwards planet with your pet Maquis. The rest of us are in space on Voyager, with me currently sitting in the captain's chair." He replied, with a sardonic laugh. "The great captain of voyager brought down by an insect bite. Too bad, I was looking forward to making you give up your command codes. You would have enjoyed yourself."

"Why don't you send down a shuttle and we can test that theory?" Janeway offered, voice filled with venom. "We'll see who will break first."

Chakotay ignored the conversation as his obsidian eyes followed her lithe body as she prowled before him, each angry movement pulling her uniform around her petite body. Her face flushed and her blue eyes sparkled in her rage. He bit back a groan as her deep breaths pressed her chest forward and the outline of her pert breasts pushed against the material of her top.

He had been waiting patiently for this moment for months but he was content to wait a little longer. He would tether his lust for her just until he lulled her into a false sense of security, then when the time was right he would claim what was his.

His body demanded that he take her now. He yearned to throw her down onto the sweet, dewy grass and pound into her body until she screamed his name and collapsed against him in satisfaction. His mind though wanted more than just a mindless, heated spur of the moment fuck.

Chakotay wanted her to submit to him, acknowledging that he was the dominate one and that she was his submissive toy. He swelled as he pictured her on her knees, hands tied and her rich auburn hair wrapped tightly within his hands, as he guided her hot mouth over his body.

"Is there anything you want to say to the crew before will leave you to rot. How about an apology for stranding us in this fucking quadrant?" Paris taunted, "Nothing to say, Kathryn?"

"Enjoy it while it last you bastard." She snapped, icily.

"Have fun on your new earth," Paris replied, laughing a loud and closing the comm link.

Janeway turned glance at Chakotay, scowling.

"Say something. Don't just stand there doing nothing or did they remove your balls when they dropped you here?" She asked acidly.

Chakotay steeped towards her and pulled her flush against him. He grinded his hips against her, teasing her flesh with his. Her legs part to allow him closer to the aching hollow. She gasped as the heat of his body penetrated her clothing. Her expressive eyes widened as they met his.

"As you can see, Captain, my balls are exactly where they should be." Chakotay murmured softly, with a dimpled smile, before stepping away.

The air filled with silence as they stared at eyes other, both accessing the other, as desire flared strongly in the air.

"Well Chakotay," Janeway said in a husky voice, "I think that we should set up the shelter."

"Aye, aye Captain."

Janeway watched as he walked away.

"Does it matter which way these things go?" He called out, holding up one of the tattered sides.

"I guess it depends whether you're in a beige mood or a grey mood."

"That's not much of a choice. Couldn't Starfleet have come up with something a little more cheerful?"

"Like polka dots?" Janeway replied sarcastically.

Chakotay hid his grin at her prickly comment.

"I was thinking more of a tasteful pinstripe, something in blues and greens. Well, I suggest we put the grey on the outside and the beige inside."

"I like that. I've always looked better in beige."

'I can't to find that out.' Chakotay smirked, as he pictured her pinned against the wall of the shelter.

" Actually, it might be kind of interesting, roughing it for a while. It gives me plenty of reason to hurt Paris when we get back." She muttered. " We don't have a bathtub."

"A bathtub?" He asked, arching a brow at her.

"I love a bath. It's my favorite way of relaxing and they'll pay for denying me that little luxury."

"Captain, I'm sure you can learn to love the sonic shower."

"You know, Chakotay, it occurs to me, we aren't exactly in a command structure anymore. Maybe you should call me Kathryn." She suggested, sauntering away,hips swaying seductively.

"Give me a few days on that one, okay?" He muttered, enjoying the view before him.

* * *

Chakotay's Personal Log

Stardate: How the hell should I know?

We've been on this planet for about ten days. Rations are getting low and the

only source of food I've found was an annoying monkey and a few berries.

If things got scarce… well let's hope that it doesn't come to that. Although that

monkey has become a bit of a nuisance lately, always showing up when I'm

talking to Kathryn, distracting and pulling her away from my delicate hold on

her emotions.

She has slowly become used to my constant presence in her life. After all, who

else does she have to talk to. The first few days she looked at me suspiciously

and with apprehension, body tense waiting for me to pounce. As the days went

by and nothing happened, she relaxed and I started to see a real Kathryn.

Without the mask of command to hide behind, she was a fascinating, beautiful

individual with a delightful sense of humor. I could easy fall into her enticing trap

if I wasn't careful.

But I've patiently waited for the right moment to grab her and take control.

Finally, the time has arrived. Time to teach little Kathryn her own lesson on

the Maquis Command structure.

End Personal Log

* * *

"Chakotay, are you there?" She called out, looking around the outside of shelter. "Chakotay?" 

'_Where the hell is he?'_

She entered the shelter deep in thought. The snap of a twig behind her the only warning of the coming danger, she tried to run but it was too late.

Chakotay grabbed her firmly and spun her around. He pressed her against his body and captured both her hands behind her back in one of his. He rocked against her, allowing her to feel his desire through the thinfabric of her pale blue silk dress. His other hand started to caress her face, brushing lightly over her pink lips.

"Hello Kathryn," he purred. "You called?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She panted, tugging helplessly against his firm grasp.

Chakotay slowly lowered his lips to hers. He breathed softly against the sensitive flesh, a gentle caress to focus her senses. Holding her gaze, he nibbled on her lower lip, bruising it slightly before releasing it, only to claim her lips in a conquering kiss. His tongue circled her lips demanding entrance into the moist haven.

His tongue thrust to entangle with hers. Mating with hers aggressively, plunging and retreating as he pulled her deeper into his power. He pulled away, ignoring her whimper and pressed tender kisses along her pale neck. He nuzzled against her and caught her flesh within his mouth, marking her for all to see with a perfect shaped love mark.

Kathryn gasped and collapsed against him. All thoughts of escaping, vanishing as she fell under Chakotay's spell. Her legs trembled and she would have fallen to the ground, if not for his arms around her. She shivered as his teeth nipped her flesh and then soothed it by tracing it lightly with his tongue. Her body was on fire and deep inside the ache grew, leaving her trembling and whimpering for more.

Chakotay pulled away from her and looked into her dazed, passion filled eyes.

"Kathryn," he asked softly, reaching up to cup her breast.

The silk glided along her skin, her body grew tense and her breathing ragged under Chakotay's touch.

"Oh, Chakotay," Kathryn moaned, her lashes fluttering closed as he pinched and tugged at her flesh. "Please."

"Do you remember what I said to you a few months ago, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked with a heated look, stopping his caress.

'_He wants to talk now?' She thought in disbelief. _

"Later Chakotay," she pleaded, pushing against his still palm.

"I told you that one day I would have you," he continued, ignoring her body's dance against his, repeating the promise given so many months ago. " _'If I was free right now, I would have you pinned under me and I wouldn't fuck you until you begged and pleaded with me. I'd play with you until you couldn't stand my touch upon your body. I'd make you come over and over until you collapsed trembling under me and then I'd filled you into you were screaming for mercy._'"

Kathryn struggled against him, remembering the moment that he had said that to her. They had been in his quarters, he had been tied to the bed and she had him trapped under her,unable to moveand helpless, in her control or so she had thought untilhe used his words a weapon, as he pushed her over the edge of the precipice into an overpowering release.

She tried to draw her knee up but he anticipated her movement and blocked it. Her eyes shone angrily as the met his.

"You're under my control now, Kathryn," Chakotay growled, his eyes filled with triumph of a returning warrior that had captured his prey. " I'm going to enjoy taming you."

"Let go, Chakotay," Kathryn demanded, squirming against his tight hold. She pulled hard against his hold and managed to free one of her hands. She slapped him hard wanting to wipe out his smug expression.

His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched in fury. "Do you want to me to set you free, Kathryn?"

"Yes," she screamed, angry with both of them.

Her body was tensing in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to lie at his feet and obey his every whim. She wanted him to take over and dominate her; she craved it needing the release from the pressure bottled up within her. Her mind rebelled at the weakness of her desire.

"Fine," he replied, letting her go. "You have a five minute start."

"What?"

"You have five minutes to get away from me and hid. At the end of those five minutes, I'm coming after you. When I find you –"

"If," she interrupted.

"Not IF, When. You want me to catch you," he said softly, not allowing her to deny what was igniting between them. "Four minutes, Kathryn."

"You wouldn't dare," she spat, backing away.

"I can almost taste you," he replied, sensually licking his lips.

With a curse, she spun around and ran towards the forest, not in fear but against the intense desire throbbing that was filling her body. She pulled the skirt of her dress higher as she fled, the auburn mass of hair cascaded down her back, escaping from the ties that had held it in place, to frame her face.

With a small cry, she stumbled over a twig and fell to the ground. Briefing stunned, she lay there panting before scrambling to her feet. As she raced towards the lake, she dodged fallen over braches and large rocks. She paused and hid behind a large tree. Kathryn glanced around her and listened for the sound of approaching footsteps. Hearing none, she raced towards the hidden cave, whose entrance was concealed by all the reeds that surround the lake.

Just inches away from safety, Chakotay's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to lie on the grass, trapping her under his hard naked body. The sun shone behind him, painting his bronze skin to a golden sheen.

"Mine," he growled, a savage warrior declaring his victory and claiming his woman.

He grasped the neck of her dress and tore it down the middle, exposing her creamy flesh to the warmth of the day.

His mouth proceeded to drive her mad, using all his skills as he discovered new territory, nibbling at each dip and valley of her body, his tongue sketching patterns to tease her and using his kisses paying homage to her as his mate.

Her hands held his head against her breast she shifted under until he was cradled between her thighs. Her legs wrapped around him and held him tightly within her embrace. With each tug of his lips, she arched against him..

"Chakotay," she mewed, voice husky with desire. "Please touch me."

His lips pulled away from her tantalizing flesh, "Say it again."

"No," she stubbornly refused tighten her hold around him.

"You have to follow the protocols of this game." He chided. "No begging means no touching."

"Please, oh Master, touch me," she mocked, with a death glare.

"Kathryn, that's not how it's done. Maybe you need some encouragement to follow through on your end." Chakotay said, shaking his head, reaching lower to caress her.

"Oh, God," she moaned.

Kathryn's head tossed back and forth, as her pleasure grew and threatened to overcome her. Just when that release was near, he stopped. Repeatedly, he forced her body to the edge of desire only to refuse her release. Her frantic whimpers and moans echoed over the silence of the lake and forest.

"Chakotay!" She panted breathlessly.

"Ask me, Kathryn. Tell me what you want," he growled, delighting in the sounds of her desire for him but needing the words and that final submission.

"If you're going to be a cocktease, get the fuck off me, you bastard!" She screamed in frustration.

"Such language, Kathryn." He purred teasingly, caressing her sensitive flesh with his thumb. "Did you need this?"

"Oh," she gasped, her anger momentarily diverted by the feel of him within her. She rocked against him, desperate for more.

He continued until she lay mindless trembling under him, her body taunt from constant unsatisfied arousal.

"Beg me," he ordered, stopping.

"No, no," she cried out, shaking with need, but to proud to back down from his challenge.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it," Chakotay replied with an evil smile.

'How much more of this can she take? I'm about to explode from the scent, cries and feel of her body under me.' He held her body trapped under him, grinding against her to coax a moan of desire for her ruby lips. 'Give in, Kathryn'

"Please," she whispered. "Take me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, doubtful.

"Damn you, Chakotay. Either put up or shut up," she snarled.

The world faded away and he claimed her. The forest echoed with the sounds of lovers, panting cries for fulfillment and passionate moans for more. Chakotay looked down into her dazed blue eyes, his hand caressed the skin of her flushed face before tenderly cupping it and lowering his lips hungrily to hers. He wanted desperately to slow down and savor this moment but stronger desires had taken over.

"Tell me, Kathryn." He groaned, lost in a primal rhythm older than time." Let go of that last bit of control and tell me."

"I love you, Chakotay," she cried out with unabashed abandon, caught in an erotic release that shattered her senses.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay came with a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction, collapsing within her embrace.

They lay on the sweet smelling grass holding tightly to one another, as watching the gentle ripples of the lake and the setting sun fill the horizon with shades of red and amber.

"Well?" She whispered with a slight tremble in her voice, tensing as she waited.

"I love you too, Kathryn." He whispered, pressing a kiss along her closed lids.

"Wasn't I supposed to do a little more begging than that, Chakotay? You didn't really keep your end of the bargain." She asked playfully.

"There's always next time, Kathryn," he vowed, reaching up and draw her closet for a tender kiss, at last finding peace beside the woman of his dreams.

The End

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
